Hetalia Falls
by grammarphail93
Summary: Just your basic human AU. In the town of Hetalia Falls, a couple adopts some twins and they grow up with a number of interesting friends and neighbors. FACE family, genderbending, and fluff inside. FrUK and eventual Ameripan and Canada/Ukraine, enjoy!
1. Bringing Home the Twins

**AN: Hey everyone! This is not Faith in Humanity, nor is it my other fic that I just started. That's right, grammarphail has started another, brand new story that she doesn't have time for! In my defense, it's really hard to sleep through rabid plot bunnies chewing on my mind.**

**Anyway, here's another little series based on the FACE family. (Can you tell which group is my favorite family?) Human AU, along with some genderbent America, and some other genderbending in the near future. Also comes with a side of tooth-rotting, sugary, cotton-candy-worthy type fluff.**

**Parings (because I already have them picked out, sorry): Ameripan, FrUK, GerIta, Spamano, Den/Nor, Canada/Ukraine, and SuFin (but most won't appear until a later chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Heck, I barely own the computer I type this on.**

Arthur and Francis waited outside of the room, listening anxiously to the sounds of the events taking place inside. Arthur, a British writer and reporter for a book review magazine, was nervous because in what seemed like no time at all, he was going to be a father. Francis, a French chef in charge of the kitchen at a local five star restaurant and Arthur's soul mate, was nervous because the last time he was in a hospital, well, it wasn't a pleasant experience.

Suddenly, the nurse came out and was instantly mobbed by Arthur. "Well? How are things going?"

"You can see them soon and I'm happy to report that everyone is looking fairly healthy."

Arthur was visibly relieved. "That's wonderful! Can we see them now?"

The woman from the adoption agency came up behind them, "Actually, I need to have a word with the two of you first."

"What is wrong? Have they changed their minds?" Francis asked. He knew that while he would be disappointed, it was Arthur who would be really crushed by the rejection. The seemingly strict and slightly grumpy Brit secretly had a soft spot for children and wanted so badly to be a father, but was afraid it wouldn't happen. His first marriage had ended with the early death of his wife before they had any children. Another failure would be devastating for him.

"No. But something came up. Rather than a single child, as was expected, Maryanne gave birth to fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. You had said you wanted a son, so we had been trying to find another couple for the baby girl-"

"You would split them up?!" Arthur said indignantly.

"If you would let me finish," the woman continued, "I was about to say that she was unable to find anyone else that she liked as much as you two. Now we come to the real question: Would you be willing to adopt both children?"

Arthur almost said that yes of course they were, but was cut off by his husband. "We need to talk about it. Do we have some time?"

"Of course. I'll be in finalizing the paperwork with Maryanne and her fiancé James."  
Arthur was obviously a little annoyed. "What is there to talk about? Of course we can't split them up!"

"Mon cher, you know I love you, and I agree that splitting them up would be upsetting, but can we really take care of them both? Especially a girl. I was an only child, and you only had brothers. We wouldn't know what to do with a girl!"

"Can we at least see them? I work from home, so I'll be there to watch them, and we certainly make enough money between my books and your restaurant."

"...Alright. We can at least meet them both first."

The adoption woman came out and the Kirkland-Bonnefoys went in. There in Maryanne's arms were blue and pink blanket wrapped bundles. James left quietly to go get some things for his fiancé, which left the couple alone with the mother of their children. Arthur instantly took the bundles when they were offered, his face softening as he looked at the sleeping little ones.

"She's a bit small, isn't she?" He asked worriedly.

"Smaller than her brother," Maryanne agreed, "and they were a little worried about her lungs at first, but she seems to be fine. They just recommended keeping an eye on her when fall and winter come around. Make sure to bundle her up because of her size."

Francis came up behind Arthur and looked over his shoulder. The boy, Matthew they had decided, was looking up at them with bright violet eyes and a delicate face like his mother's, but with wispy blonde hair to match James Williams. The girl had Maryanne Jones's darker brownish locks, and as frail as she seemed, it was obvious she had a more feminine version of her father's features. When she woke, it also revealed his brilliant cerulean eyes set in her little face. The babies caught sight of their sibling and began to squirm, freeing one tiny arm apiece to reach for each other. Francis knew in that moment that they couldn't separate these precious angels.

"Oui Arthur, I believe you were right. We will have to take them both."  
Arthur beamed and seemed to be in his own blissful world as they chose the name Amelia for the little girl, filled out the extra paper work, and said goodbye to the twins' biological parents.

"You're sure you don't want to stay in touch?" The writer asked the younger couple.

"No, it'll be easier this way. We won't be tempted to take them back. I know we've made the right decision." James agreed silently with her and the new fathers left with their precious cargo.

Back at their home, Francis also knew that they had made the right decision. He watched as Arthur talked to them, told them stories of what they would do when they were older, and how happy their fathers were to have them home. Suddenly, the cooing stopped and he looked up at the Frenchman.

"You haven't held them yet, have you?"

Suddenly terrified, Francis began to make excuses. He didn't want to disturb Arthur, he knew he would have time later, and he had no idea how to do it anyway.

"Nonsense, it comes naturally. Come sit and I'll show you."  
It did not, in fact, come naturally, and Arthur spent the next several minutes readjusting his arms and helping him figure out how to support their heads.

But it was worth it to see the wonder light up on Francis's face when he felt the weight of their children in his arms. "This is really happening, isn't it? I am really their papa now."

"Of course you are, frog. You'll be Papa and I'll be Father."

"Somehow I think you will be more of a Daddy, non?"

"Perhaps."

They spent the rest of the day feeding, holding, and fussing over the babies, their angels, Matthew and Amelia.

**AN: So what did you think? Drop me a note, a review, a request, anything really. Just let me know if you like it (or if you don't, why. I'm open to constructive criticism.) For those of you reading FiH, I should have a new chapter up soon, but I move in to school soon too, so, yeah.**

**Written from my iPod. Trying out a new app, and it seemed to work well.**


	2. Meeting the Family

**AN: So I'm back. Yay! Anyway, here we get a little background into Arthur's relationship with his family. Also, the twins are mobile now!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, I own things, just not Hetalia.**

Arthur's mother was a wonderful woman. She was the one who taught him how to care about others, how to be considerate and kind. Heaven knows he didn't learn it from his father.

Mr. Kirkland was honest and hardworking and reliable, an all around good guy except when it came to one thing: his sons. With his children he was cold and distant on a good day. When they made him angry, he wasn't shy with physical punishment. He could be very strict and, as one can imagine, he was also not the kind of man who would approve of a bisexual son either. If it wasn't for his mother, Arthur would have been on his own after coming out to his family at the age of fifteen.

Arthur also had four older brothers, and even though they did care for him, they had a brand of tough love that was more like their father's behavior than their mother's. They teased and bullied him for being a bit of a mama's boy and Arthur hoped they were kinder to Peter, the newest addition to the family.

Of course, they were all grown now, so he guessed that they had matured some, especially since their parents finally separated after Peter was born. Maybe being away from John Kirkland would have allowed them to soften some.

With this kind of family history, his reaction to the phone calls shouldn't have been such a surprise to his partner.

"Lapin? Arthur, where are you?" Usually, the nickname alone was enough to get a rise out of his lover. He began searching his home and found the Brit sitting in the twins' room staring at his cell phone.

Touching his shoulder gently to get his attention, Francis tried again, "Cher? Darling what happened?" Arthur jumped about six inches.

"Francis? What are you doing home so early?"

"What do you mean? I'm back at the same time as usual."

"No, I distinctly remember checking the time before answering my phone, and it was definitely..." He checked the time again and paled. How long had he sat there, lost in thought? He was prone to getting lost in his own imagination sometimes, many authors were, but had the news bothered him that much?

"Arthur, you're doing it again. What was this call about anyway?"

He took a moment to answer, "... My family's coming. From across the Atlantic. To see the twins. How did they even find out?"

"I didn't know it was a secret. Anyway, I thought you loved your mother."

"I do, and I was planning on telling mum, but I meant everyone. My mum, my brothers, even," He looked nervous, "Even my father."

"I thought they were separated?"

"They are, but mum felt that he deserved to know, and for some unfathomable reason, he wants to meet the little ones."

"I'm afraid this may be partly my fault."

"What! How?"

"Maman called and I told her, remember?"

"Go on."

"I didn't think to tell her that your family didn't know yet, and you know how well she gets on with Alice..."

"Do you realize what this has caused? My father is coming here! Around my children!" His yelling woke the twins, who until then had been sleeping. Quickly rushing to quiet them, Arthur continued to shoot glares at a guilty Francis.

Attempting to do some damage control, he slipped his arms around the shorter man from behind. "I won't let him touch you, or our children. I promise they'll be safe."

"Of course they will be. Take Matthew, Amelia's being fussier than usual."

They had discovered that even though Matthew made more noise, they were usually happy sounds. However, it also meant he had quite the set of lungs when he was upset. When Amelia was fussy, she didn't make much noise, but she tended to squirm unhappily, risking being dropped once in a while. Arthur focused on his daughter, trying to avoid thinking about the upcoming visit.

"When are they coming?" Francis asked.

"Saturday."

"So soon?"

"That's what I thought."

"Well, we'll just have to take it one step at a time. Who knows, maybe all this worry is for nothing."

"Maybe..."

The day came, and Arthur was a nervous wreck. He paced up and down the living room while Francis and the twins watched. Amelia carefully slid down and crawled over to him, snagging his pant leg in her little hand. Pausing, he looked down to where she sat, frowning and holding out her arms to be picked up. He did so and she reached out to touch the lines in his forehead where he'd furrowed his brow. Despite her lack of words, the question in her eyes was clear enough.

"You're right, I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?" He sat down and began to run his fingers through Matthew's blonde curls. The doorbell rang and he froze.

They were here.

**AN: DUHN, DUHN, DUHN! So we have the Kirkland family coming for a visit, and our writer has a bit of a question. I have an urge to start an ask blog on Tumblr (ugh, lame. It's so mainstream.) for my version of the characters, my other stories, or my headcannons for those stories. Other question is this: I'd like to write a story for Arthur and Francis previous to this story about their previous lives, how they met, etc. Interested in one, both, neither, let me know. I'm just rambling now so I'm going to hop off until next time. See you then…**


	3. Announcement

Hi guys,

I'm really sorry about this, but I'm going to have to do the one thing I promised I'd never do...

I'm putting a story on hiatus.

Since school got started, I got super busy and I didn't have time to update. Now that I have a little more time, I've lost much of the direction and excitement I had for these stories.

So here's how I'm going to do this. I'm going to step back from these for a while, at least until March or April. I'll do some one shots to get back into the swing of things, and I've recently started a collaboration account with ASliverofHope called ASliverofPhail that we hope to get off the ground soon, so look us up and don't abandon me yet. THESE STORIES WILL BE FINISHED! I just have to rework the plans a bit and find that drive again.

Deepest apologies,

Grammarphail


End file.
